


A Name Negotiation

by KatriaBloom (boomsherlocka)



Series: What Was Left After [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomsherlocka/pseuds/KatriaBloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief drabble I've had sitting on my computer for a bit. Jack, Sherlock, a case and a negotiation over what Jack should call Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Name Negotiation

“Can I call you dad, Sherlock?”

Sherlock froze, turning around to look at Jack, who was sitting at the kitchen table doing his homework. Sherlock had been working on a case for the last few days and had a rather large collage of newspaper clippings and photographs of the victims tacked up over the couch. “Why do you want to call me that?” Sherlock asked after a moment, studying the gently slope of Jack’s small shoulders as he shrugged.

“Dunno. I want two dads,” he said as he put away his finished maths homework. “Peter has two dads and two mums, cause his mum and dad both got remarried. And Katie’s got two mums. I’ve just got a dad and a Sherlock. I want two dads. Can I? Please?”

Sherlock sighed, shaking his head. “No, you can’t.”

Jack groaned, throwing his head back dramatically. “Why not?”

“Because I’m not your father,” Sherlock replied. “Do your homework, I’m trying to think.”

“I need help,” Jack whined, laying out his spelling. “I hate spelling. It’s horrible.”

Sherlock held out a hand, waving Jack off. “Stop talking. Nearly have it. Just…give me a minute.”

Jack muttered under his breath, sinking down in his chair a bit as he began to chew on his pencil.

Sherlock groaned in frustration and began tearing everything down off the wall. “This case is fucking ridiculous. None of it makes sense. None of it.”

“It’s their hair Sherlock,” Jack said, rolling his eyes.  “They’ve all got red hair.”

“I know that Jack,” Sherlock sighed. “I do have eyes, and I’m not colourblind. That’s the connection. It was called the Red-Headed League.”

“That’s a stupid club,” Jack muttered, swinging his legs. “Is Uncle Crofty in that club?”

Sherlock chuckled. “He’s not ginger enough. And he doesn’t need the money. They were paid quite a lot of money to do practically nothing, and they were hired simply because they had red hair. Bright red hair.”

Jack rolled his eyes, throwing down his pencil. “That’s stupid.”

Sherlock had all the images in his hands. “It is. There’s…something else.” Suddenly his eyes widened, as the pieces fell into place. “I have to go. Are you alright here on your own? Your dad’s downstairs if you need him.”

“Yeah,” Jack said. “Can’t I come with you, Sherlock? Please?”

Sherlock shook his head as he pulled on his coat. “Your dad would kill me.  Stay here, I’ll be back soon. I think I’ve just solved it. Thank you, Jack,” he said, walking over to him to press a kiss on his forehead.

Jack wrinkled his nose. “Dad’s going to be cross when I tell him you cursed in front of me.”   
  
Sherlock chuckled. “What are your terms, then?”

Jack crossed his arms, a slow grin growing on his face. “I want to go with you. And I want to call you dad.”

“You already have a dad, who will kill me if he knows I took you on a case.”

“We won’t tell him, then. And I’ll call you something else. Like…Father. Or Other Dad.”

Sherlock scoffed as he tossed Jack his coat, which the boy pulled on without hesitation. “You aren’t calling me either one of those things.”

“Papa?”

Sherlock sighed as he started down the stairs. “We’ll talk to your dad about it, alright? When we get back from getting ice cream.”

“Ice cream,” Jack repeated, bouncing down the stairs after Sherlock. “Good one, Papa.”

“Don’t get too attached to that one. We need John’s approval.”

 

Despite the warning, it stuck. And Jack had a Dad and a Papa, which was better than two dads any day.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned this little family, I promise. Let me know if there is anything you would like to address/want to read in this series. I am definitely open to suggestions.


End file.
